Steven Universe: Love For My Heart
by DeadshotHeadshot
Summary: A mirror gem alternate ending i will hopefully add every week if not a month soz Steven X Lapis (Lapiven)


A NEW TALE

A Mirror Gem Alternate Ending

Produced By: Me

Steven is 11 years old and is living with the crystal gems when one day he is visited by Mayor Dewey with a request

It was a sunny morning and Steven was hanging out with Amethyst then there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" Pearl then ran to the door and said "Oh…. Mayor Dewey what do we need to do for you?"

"Actually I'm here because it has made it to me that Steven isn't partaking in type of school is that correct?"

"Why yes but that is because we have a teacher here for him"

"Oh may I see this teacher?" Mayor Dewey was a little confused at this because he has never seen anyone but them go to this house

"Here she is" Pearl then came to Mayor Dewey with a silver mirror in hand with a little smirk on her face

"Uh…. That is a mirror not a teacher I think you got it wrong"

"Oh no this mirror can show Steven anything that he wants look" Pearl then asked the mirror "Show me the answer to 12x12" the mirror then showed a picture saying 12x12=144

"Oh well then sure just tell Steven that if it doesn't work come to me"

"Sure…. Any who you should be going your statue is being graffitied on"

"What…. Hey get of my statue!" right after that Mayor Dewey left to go to his statue and Pearl went to Steven's side and put her hand on his shoulder

"So Steven I found you a teacher so that you can learn"

"Okay Pearl can I see her?"

"Yes of course here you go Steven" Pearl then handed Steven the mirror and gave him a pat on the head

"WOOHOO! Pearl can I go and play with her on the beach?"

"Yes you can Steven just make sure you don't break her"

"Okay Pearl I'll be very careful" just as Steven said that he jumped from the couch and went to the beach

On The Beach 2:23pm

"Well what do you want to do today mirror?" Steven then inspected the back of the mirror and saw a tear shaped object on the back with a crackdown the middle he then said "Oh no you got a booboo here my dad always said 'A kiss could make anyone better on the inside and out'" Steven then gave the object a kiss he then saw the crack fading and healing he then grew a smirk on his face

"Hello are you there?"

"Who said that?" Steven was now confused

"Inside the mirror who's there?" Steven then turned over the mirror and saw a blue figure with a blue dress and dark blue hair he watched in awe

"Hi…. I'm Steven what's your name?"

"I'm Lapis Lazuli you can call me Lapis"

"Well it's nice to meet you Lapis do you want to hang out at the beach"

"Wait what year is it?"

"Oh…. It's 2014 can I ask how you got stuck in there?"

"I was placed in here…. Hey can you get me out?"

"Sure what do I need to do?"

"Just pull the tear shaped thing of the mirror" Steven then looked at the object and nodded he then pulled with all his strength then water started surrounding him in a circle Pearl then came out of the house and saw Steven surrounded by water

"STEVEN WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Steven didn't answer Pearl she then ran inside and got Garnet and Amethyst when they came back out they saw a blue figure in front of Steven they seemed to be talking

"Oh my it feels good to be out of that mirror…. Steven why are you staring at me?"

"I just realized how pretty you are" Lapis blushed but stopped when she saw the crystal gems as instinct she was going to run away but since she was barefoot she hurt herself on a rock and tripped but before she hit the floor Steven caught her and placed her arm around his shoulder

"Thank you Steven" Lapis smiled at the little boy but was interrupted

"Steven get away from that gem"

"But Pearl I thought she was my teacher"

"What... Is that the gem inside the mirror" Steven just gave a simple nod but Garnet was just about to punch Lapis, Steven noticed this and he jumped in front of the punch and just before Steven was hit his gem was glowing a blinding pink and then there was a soundwave knocking sand as far as the eye can see and when the sand was back on the floor the gems saw Steven standing there with a pink shield in front of him protecting Lapis who now had stars in her eyes from what she saw

"Garnet I will not let you hurt Lapis!"

"Steven it's okay I'll leave…. I'll go somewhere else" Lapis was now a little depressed at the fact she wasn't allowed to be with Steven

"No…. Lapis you can stay here it's okay" Lapis was relieved that Steven would fight his own 'Mothers' just to keep her with him so she can stay

"STEVEN SHE IS NOT STAYING WITH YOU" Pearl started shouting "SHE NEEDS TO LEAVE NOW!"

"NO SHE IS GOING TO STAY YOU CAN'T DECIDE WHAT SHE DOES" hearing this Garnet gave him a simple nod then Steven got rid of his shield and went back to his cheery young self he then said "Okay come on Lapis I'll show you where you can sleep if you want to of course" Lapis started to blush she then held Steven's hand but without Steven knowing he had blush on his face as well

"Okay Steven where is this place of wonders you so speak of" after hearing those words Steven held Lapis' hand tight and showed her his room

Inside Steven's Room 5:43pm

"And that's how you work everything" Steven now had a little grin on his face he had been telling Lapis what to do with all the human appliances. Lapis gave Steven a little grin

"So Steven…. What is this last thing?" Steven looked over to Lapis and saw her sitting on the bed

"Oh that's where humans go to sleep…. If you want, you can sleep with me tonight so you get used to the whole idea" Lapis had a little blush over her face she then gave Steven another nod that's when Pearl came in

"Steven it's bed time now say goodnight to Lapis"

"Oh Pearl I actually said Lapis could sleep with me until she gets used to the whole process" Pearl's face went blank then she heard Steven say "Come on Lapis you can lay here" Lapis looked at to where Steven was pointing and gave a little giggle she then went to lay by his side and when she was fully laying on the bed she felt Steven's unforgettable warm hands wrap around her she felt relaxed she felt like she was in the nice warm ocean on a summer day. Steven realised so he thought of a way to make it better than a lightbulb appeared in Steven's mind just before Lapis was about to say something Steven planted a kiss on her forehead

"Thank you Steven" Lapis was now speaking in a rather sooth tone

"Don't worry Lapis I'll be here for you" Pearl was staring at the two

"Well good night Steven and Lapis I'll be in the temple if you need me" just as Pearl left the room she turned off the light for Steven

2 years later

Steven now was a 13-year-old boy he has been very happy over the last few years since the crystal gems could accept Lapis' presence as a friend and as a crystal gem

"Come on Steven have a swim with me!" Lapis was in the ocean trying to get Steven to come over to her but she then heard Steven

"I'm coming in…. I just need to make Pearl get off me!" Pearl then looked at the floor and saw Steven under her she immediately got from him with a little blush on her cheeks "Okay here I am" Steven then took off his shorts and top just as he reached the water his jumped in and was caught by Lapis he then said "M'Lady" Lapis let out a short giggle and placed Steven in the ocean. They were playing for hours then Steven saw the sun set so he said "Okay Lapis it's time for bed" Lapis did as tell and dried Steven off then placed him in the bed. Lapis still slept with Steven after all these years because she felt comfort around him just before Steven went to bed he gave Lapis a kiss on her forehead this was now a thing they did every night

"Goodnight Steven…. I love you"

"I love you too Lapis" just as he said that he dozed off into an unbreakable sleep. It always took a while for Lapis to fall asleep with Steven although she didn't mind it too much, A moment before Lapis was about to fall asleep she heard Steven mumble she went in closer to hear what it was

"Lapis…." Hearing this almost made Lapis fall of the bed but she heard Steven continue so she went back to his body she then heard him say "Lapis have I ever told you that I love you?" Lapis felt awestruck that Steven was thinking about her in his dreams she was about to say something but Steven said "I know I say that a lot but that's because the love I'm talking about is that…. I want you to be my girlfriend" this hit harder than a brick Steven really did love her and even more to the point if dating he continued "You know what Lapis…. One day…. One day I'm going to make you my girlfriend…. But all I ask from you is to say yes" Lapis was blushing heavily at this point then she heard Steven start to wake up so she pretended to be asleep when Steven woke up he saw a 'sleeping' Lapis he started to smile he then he placed a kiss on Lapis' lips she was stunned by this but tried to keep it together she was happy to hear Steven going back to sleep

The Next Day 9:27am

Steven woke up seeing Lapis not in the temple he then saw a note on the bench reading 'Steven me and the gems are going on a mission so we won't be home for a while so there is food in the fridge and money in case you want a donut – Love Lapis' Steven smile at this and kissed the note

4 hours later

The warp pad lighted up and Steven had his mouth hanging low when he only saw 3 figures on the warp pad he started to cry he then heard Garnet say "She was kidnapped during the mission we aren't sure by who but we found this" Garnet showed Steven something that said 'I heard you talking in your sleep and I love you too Steven the same way you love me' Steven couldn't stay focused his mind wanted him to run but his body wanted to get a hug from Lapis saying _Hey Steven I've missed you so much I just want to say I love you_ _Steven started welling up again so he ran outside the house and onto the road and before you knew it Steven had reached the 'You're now leaving Beach City' Steven didn't even dare look back to the small beachside town until he had to rest he found a small cave entrance he went inside and laid his back down on a smooth patch of stone he then closed his eyes and started to have a dream_

 _Inside Steven's Dream_

 _Steven awoken in a field of pink roses he looked around and saw a cherry blossom tree on a hill side with Lapis sitting on it like she was waiting for someone she then saw Steven she had a face of glee she then ran up to Steven and hugged him she then said "Steven I missed did you get my note I thought I wouldn't be able to see your face ever again…. Steven, I love you" Steven started to blush and as Lapis pulled apart he had kissed on square on the lips he then heard rustling from the bushes and his mum had appeared in the middle of the two gems, Lapis gave an awkward grin she then said "Hello Rose it's good to see you" Rose just stared at Steven then words came out of her mouth_

 _"Steven are you okay" Steven could tell that this wasn't his mother speaking this sounded familiar it sounded like Garnet_

 _"Go away Garnet I want to be with Mum and Lapis"_

 _"Steven nobody is here just come back home…. We'll try our hardest to find Lapis and I promise if we don't find her in 3 years you can leave and stay here" Steven started to think about this request then closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was in the cave with the gems standing in front of him with worried looks he then gave a sigh_

 _"Fine 3 years if not by then I'm leaving by myself and you can't follow me" the gems looked at Garnet who had now just nodded. When she gave the nod Steven immediately gave her a hug when they were finished they went back to the temple and told Steven how Lapis was stolen_


End file.
